


Just One Moment

by spikesgirl58



Series: dialogue meme [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: It was the best of ideas.  It was the worst.
Series: dialogue meme [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/507291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Just One Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corner of madness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=corner+of+madness).



I should have known better. Kissing was the worst thing we could have done. And it was the best thing we could ever done. No fighting, no name calling, just stopping to find sanctuary in each other’s strength. For just one moment, the world stopped and everything was perfect. Never mind it was a spell or what remained from one. In that moment, my eyes were opened and everything became clear. 

All those years I wasted giving my love and devotion to someone who didn’t… no. that would be unfair. They were wasted, more like misspent. But how was I to know? How was anyone to know?

You may think it odd and just a bit more than, what is the word? I used to know it. All these years out of school, and dying and rebirth, my memory isn’t what it should be. Courting disaster will work… it does work. I mean, a Slayer and a Vampire, who ever heard of such a stupid thing and yet, I’m drawn like a moth of the flame. 

My head and heart are full. I can fight it or move with the flow. Pretend it is nothing more than convenient, but we both know the reality. That’s where it ends, though. No one else can know or even suspect. They would only judge us and nothing good could come of that. This needs to be our secret. We will be each other’s secret, never mentioning it in passing to anyone. Which is strange because all I want to do is announce it to the world. I have finally found my one, my only, my…

And then it’s gone, running away like a scared child… running away, well, like me. It was as if we were given a chance to touch the sun, but both were too afraid to be scorched to make the attempt. We reached out and then retreated back to the dark well we hide in.

But we know. I know. For now, that’s enough…


End file.
